Solve for $x$ : $4x + 7 = 6x + 3$
Answer: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x + 7) - 4x = (6x + 3) - 4x$ $7 = 2x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $7 - 3 = (2x + 3) - 3$ $4 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{4}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $2 = x$